


two 2hot2 of triiple 2ec on iice

by tepidAnathema (rainw3tered)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drug Addiction, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, Strong Language, Torture, dark themes, embedded images and gifs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainw3tered/pseuds/tepidAnathema
Summary: The year is 2572, and in Scratch, the prized capitol of the Republic of Alternia, the grids never go dark. President Peixes has been in office for the last two centuries, reigning over towering steel edifices and cold cathodes alight with every colour of the rainbow and the largest illicit designer drug market in the world. With insouciant confidence and unshakable approval ratings, she's poised to stay for as long as she lives—longer, even, if she uploads herself. The heart of the city gleams, but on the outskirts, people fester. Slums putrefy. Day by day, the continent rots itself from the inside out.Karkat Vantas—university dropout, neophyte journalist, Low city advocate, and burgeoning all-around firebrand—is ready to do something about everything.Dirk Strider and Sollux Captor aren't. The world isn't planning to wait until they are.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	two 2hot2 of triiple 2ec on iice

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a cocktail (ha ha) of canon-typical strong language, dark themes, cyberpunk-typical content (drugs, violence, blood, more drugs, etc.), dystopian themes, We Live In A Society (TM), etc.  
> There are some characters that aren't tagged, because spoilers. Some relationships are also implied, vague, ill-defined, potentially dysfunctional, or otherwise dubious.  
> Additional warnings: bright colours, some eyestrain, some rather large gifs. **I would not recommend loading this on data.**  
>  This work **will** probably be edited/rewritten throughout until it is marked complete. It is intended to be read with workskins on, and contains components that can be hovered over (or tapped, on mobile). It is readable with workskins off.
> 
> \------------ temp ----  
> oopsies on delay bc i have uni to attend to lads

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


######  ▶ play file? y/n 

**# ×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× ~ CRACK BROUGHT TO YOU BY PUPPETEΔR ~ ×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× PRODUCT: MULTIMEDIA HOLODECK EXPERIENCE ×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× INCIDENT 22XT1000012XXTA42 ×-笑-×  
# + ------------------------------------------------------------------ +  
# ×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-× WARNINGS: ×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× immediately purge all files if you don't understand any instructions.  
# ×-笑-× immediately purge all files if any files marked "safe" by CrockerBytes.  
# ×-笑-× immediately purge all files if CrockerBytes was run in a non-isolated environment.  
# ×-笑-× immediately purge all files if your net ain't already cloaked.  
# ×-笑-× immediately purge all files if any extensions missing.  
# ×-笑-× immediately purge all files if any files corrupted.  
# ×-笑-× immediately purge all files after viewing if your server grid isn't rated S.  
# ×-笑-× immediately purge all files after viewing if you don't run your server grid.  
# ×-笑-× inject min. 10cc of any freaker, asap, if any of the above applies.  
# ×-笑-× recommended: SuCKER_JuICED. inquire at SMPTLOFT0110001001110010.  
# ×-笑-× immediately expunge all hardware implants if any of the above applies.  
# ×-笑-× immediately hardreset or rewire any biotech if any of the above applies.  
# ×-笑-× immediately filter and run diagnoses on all wetware if any of the above applies.  
# + ------------------------------------------------------------------ +  
# ×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-× INSTRUCTIONS: ×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× 1. dl cal_trops.exe. you should really have this already, though.  
# ×-笑-× 2. run X-1LL on cal_trops.exe. boot 51_K.hdx into direct neural plug or interface.  
# ×-笑-× 3. port cal_trops.exe to DNP. activate S+1.vxe. bypass pre-dive check-in.  
# ×-笑-× 4. follow the rest of the instructions on cal_trops. you'll see what you need.  
# + ------------------------------------------------------------------ +  
# ×-笑-× ignore warnings if you know how to deal with this shit. ×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× protip: if you needed to read this, you don't. ×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× stop overestimating yourself if you're a chip kiddie, for the love of god. ×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× or go ahead. evacuate yourself from the crispr banks and do the world a minor service. ×-笑-×  
# + ------------------------------------------------------------------ +  
# ×-笑-× SEED. SHARE. UPLOAD. SEED. SHARE. UPLOAD. SEED. SHARE. UPLOAD. ×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-× WAREZ FTW, OR SOME SHIT. ANYWAY, REMEMBER TO SEED. ×-笑-×  
# ×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×-笑-×  
#  
#  
#  
#  
# ×-笑-× also, if you're reading this and shit's going tits-up: i fuckin' told you so.  
# ×-笑-× now expunge your systems. all of them.  
# ×-笑-× fyi: if you needed me to tell you to hide, you're already toast.  
**

###### replay? ⏏ 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


###### 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E̢͎̟̫̪͎̯̙̝̙ͩ͂̋̌ͫͤ̚̕ ͂ͦ͛̀̌҉̗̝͍͜xͫͦ͐ͬ̎ͤ̾̓ͧ͟҉͇̳̩̞͉̠͉̟ͅͅ ̷̧̢̎̐ͣ̈̅̿̋͌̄ͧ̓͏̵̟͇͇͚̰͓͔͚̼̭͈͍̮͔̙̩̹ċ̴̳̳̹̗͙̙̮͔͕͚̣͎͓̙̙̩̇̊̾ͤ̓̈́ͮ̽̐͘ͅ ̵̡ͥͦ̌ͪ͏̺͓̗̭̼̯͚͇͙̺̫͚̘͙ė̙̩̞͎͎̮͍̦͍͔̹̍ͮ͗̓̑͒̒͛ͧ̑ͪͫ͑ͤͬ̚͟͞ͅ ̄̋ͦ͛̏̐͊̕͠҉̰̬̥̠̦͈̲͎͙̣͉͔̕p̸̷͍͍̳̟͓̫̣̿̈͒ͭ͝ ̵̡̰̲̮̼̻͓̲̞̟̞̞̖̍̾̑ͯ̃́̔̽͂̌̚͜t̴̵̯̩̠̫̫̲͈̹̥̊̒̔͗́̀ͦͮͥ̄͂̆̃ͤ̍̆̐̓̚͟ͅ ̴̗̜̦͍̠̯̗̥̹̜̱͓̪̜ͪ͐ͨͩ̃ͦ̓͢i̸̷̛̗̘̻͙̤͖̭̬̠͖̤̬̻̭̻̩̓ͨ͐̚͞ ̧͚̬̫̦̙̪̖̙̗̞̱̪͈̲̮̳̭͆ͦ͐͊̎̀̆͂͊͒̄̚͘͘͢ͅi̊̈̂͌̒̓͛ͫ҉̮͈̞̳̭̱̯͘͞͡ͅ ̷̧̨͕̱͎ͪ̏͛ͯ̆̊̚̕ͅǫ̴̡̯̣̲̩̪̺͙͎̏̄ͭ̾̈ ̸̛͎͍͚̬͎̳̭̟͈͎̗͍̼̬̔̈́ͭ̊ͩ͐͑͡n͙̥͙̣̻̣̖͈͉̥̐͋ͤ͋̇̽̃ͥͫ̊ͪ̇͢͢͞ ̷̶̘͕̱͍̻̗͔̫̻͍͓̥ͩͦͯ̓̿ͭ̍ͤ͂̋̒̉̈̃́ͩ͒̚ ̴̐̿̽̊ͦͯͣ͆̿͌̎͌͏̖̫͔̮̻̻̬̪.̢̛ͨ̎ͭ̓͌̀͋̓ͦͨͮ̉̃ͮ̊҉̴͙̖̮͖̫̠͎̣̯̠̩͉ ̷̗̣̦̭͍̦̭̳͇͙͇̝͇̣̘̟̪͕͋ͧ̿̋ͥ̒ͬͣ̐̎ͯ̎̊̍ͦ͑͑̚̕ ̧̛͉͈͇̞̦͕͔͈͎͔̰̹ͧ̂̀͋̄͒ͪͬͧ̋̿ͩ̾́̅ͨͪ̚͞ͅB̴̮̠̬̩̲͕̔̒ͬ ͖͕̫̿͆ͯ͆ͭ̌͗̕͟͠͝ą̷͉͓̖̙̼̗̻̠͉̞͗ͧ̓̏͆̎̕͡ ̡̰͇͔̹͍͍͕̩̳̅͑ͦ̅̃͒ͫͮ̂̎̽ͫͅd̢ͨ͊͐͆ͯͩ̐̓̾҉̭͕͍̺̜̮̼̹͉͚̩̲̙̮ͅ ̰̹̻̣͓̘̩͔̳̞̖̭̍̆̉̆̇ͤ̉̎̔̓̿͗̈́̊̓̂̄͘͢͠f̴̛͇̥̩̰̮̽̅́̇̔̍̒ͦ̓͋ͯͧ͒ͬ̐͆͛͘͘ ̨̐̌̅̿̓͐̚̚͘҉̯̣̟̺͇͔͔̻̜͉̗̪̬̞̟͉i̛̲̼̹̯ͫ̌̅ͭ̀̎̽̐ͫͨ̉ͧ͌̏̉ͤ̽͑͠ ̸̵͔͚̻̻̟̺̮͎̟͉ͯͩ̓͑̿̔͌̕͜ͅi̻̙̮͇̫ͣ̑̄̀ͤ͋͘͞͡ ̷̸̥͔̳̣͉ͪ͐̂͌̑̍̾̈́ͬ͋̋̉͆͘͠l̬̘̮͎͙̜̦̭͍̥͉̫̯̘̺͖ͦ͑ͦ̌̍͆ͬͧ̾ͩͮ̂ͧͤ̑̂̋͜ ̧̄͛̏̋̍ͥ̽ͧͥͪ̌͐ͮͧ́̉̈́͢҉̶̙̗͖͚̼̪̲ė̬̩̯̗̮̪̗͎̮̦̮͕͛̿̈͗͟͜ͅ ̷ͬͪͣͦͩ̈́̂ͦ̄̇͛̿̔̾̈͊̉͟҉̫̺̘͚̭̤ ̢̯͓̤̺͉͇̲̠̼͍̮͎͖̝͉̱ͨ̍̂͐̾̍̈́ͩ̌̚͡n͑̂ͮ̓͂ͥ͏̡͕͖̤̺̬̟̰͈͈̟̟̳͎͇̱͉͙͠͡ ̡̨̟͈̙̰̜̰̪̗̫͈̀́ͤͮ̑ͮ͝ǔͥ̄́̑̋̽̽ͯ́ͥ̊ͮ̊̀̑͛̑̒͏̼̺͚̯̝̬͈̖̹̲͚̙ͅ ̡̮̻̮͍̺͖̳̫̪̦̫̓͛ͦ̑͒͆ͦͯͫ͜m̨̈ͮ͑ͤ̒ͪ͢͏͉̺̘͙͔͎͇̖͉̩̩̙̺ ͍͉͉̯̝̜̩͎̩̻̲̺̣͖̩̠͕͉͍ͫ͗̓̈́̕͜͡͞b̴̧͎̝̹̼̭͖̹̝͖̺͍̹͍̙̜̹̙̭̄͐ͣͩ͛ͬ͗ͤ̌̏͢ͅ ͂̆̎̎͗͑ͯ̒ͬ̋̾̏̾̕҉̲̠̺͎̱̝̭̹ĕ̷̸̹̻̼̰͖͇̳͖̥̥̖̲̝̤̤͉̤̟ͯ̓̓̿̍ͪ̂̔ͫ̔̽ͪ̚͞͠͡ ͙͉̲̻̫̞͇̲̤̖̗̅͂̅͂̂̐̅̓͑͂͑̎ͭ̚͠͞ṟ̵̡̨̫̭͕̩̩͓̫̲ͩ̆̓̅̌̉͆̑ ͛̋̊̍ͯ̔ͧͤ̃ͫ͛͛̆̊͋͏̵̕҉͇̱̙̣̝̟.̴͎̱̝̄ͨ͌̅̇̋͜ ̴̡͎̝̳͍̱̣̦̖̞̯̗͎̰̹̝̈ͭ̓ͫͧ͆̕ ̷̸ͩ͒̆̈́ͭ̋̄͟҉͈̬̘̙̲͔̝̻Ǐ̡̢͈̯̞̹̝̟̼̠̝͕̮͕̎̏ͦ̊̉̂͒̌̏̋͆̓͋ͫͥͧ ̸͍̺͈̙͈̜͉̱̐͑ͮͭ͑̃̓ͫ̾̓ͬ̓̀͊͂͡I̸͈͓̲̬̘̩͎͎̥̙̜͖̰̰̳̼͒ͦ͆ͩ́͑͐ͯͫ̕͜͢ ̵̸̱̲̭͎̟͕̗̟̭̲̭ͭͨ́̾̓̔̂̑ͫ̑̅͐̽̉ͦ̄͜͟n̡͈̪̳͚̭̼̗͑́̇̎͞ͅ ͈̠̘͎͇̦̜̗͖͙̰̼͌͌̓̈ͣ́͗̔ͦͭ̔́̾̾͆̋ͤ̿͘͘͢v̸̘̝͍̲̼ͦͪ̔̽̑ͩ̀ͨ̏͛ͦ̊ ̷̢͉̫̹̘̹̠͖̭̖̞̼̖̣̑̄̾͗͒͂̇̀̈̇̽̓̅̽͒ͥ̚͘ą̢̰̝͈̟̝̬̞̗̳͉̭̠̳̞̱̈͗͊ͧ̇̓̾ͧ͐̌͂̓̚̚͢ ̢̧̡̙̟͉͕̯̪͉̲̝͑͊ͧ̿̏ͧ̍ͅl̨̓̓̍ͮͪ̋̋̏̂̎̉̒̿ͣ̉͞͏͎̪̮͈̫̬̬͖̮̦͘ ̡̣̰̟͕͙̱͚̯̗̟͈͈̦͇͔̈́̋ͦͦ̈ͪͭ͐̌̅̍̓́̋͊ͯͦ͠͡i̷̡̧͔̪̩̫͎̩̞̠̻͔͙̪͌̔̎̋̌̌̇̅ͮͩ͂͝ͅ ̵̡̧̎ͩͯ̃҉̤̭̻̦̩i̢̍̂̓ͩ̓ͨͨ̈́͏̷͎̜̥̹̹ͅ ̏͗ͮ͆͋̏̓̄͋̃͛ͧ͢҉̮̗̳͇̙̠͍d̴̷̤̯̩̯̗̯̹̓̌ͨ̅̓̕ ̸̛̗̦̩̤̳̔̈́̀́ͫͭ̇͛ͣͣ̿̉̀̚ ̦̳̠̳̦̰̻̥̍̉̈͗ͥ̑̇̔̈́͟͞͠i̢̻̙͎̥̠͚̭̭̻͂̆̽̍̈͋̏͘͜ ̷̤̺̲͎̤͇̟͔̈́̋̌̾̐ͣ̍ͣͥ̋͒́ͯ͒̐̓ͨ͑̏͢͡i͙͇̤̩̪͌͐ͫ̎͐ͪ͒̍ͣ̃̔͊̀̓ͧ̍͂͠ͅ ͓̘̮͓͓͚͙̩̻̟̪̞͇͚͙ͩ̏̀̾ͪ̐̽ͧͮ̆͑̀ͫ͋̋ͬ͘͢d̔̊̆ͨ̀̋҉͎̯̦̹̪̮͖̰̳̻̦̫̫͕ ̉͑̋͌͐ͥ̑̽̆̏̿̒̚͘҉̡̛̤̻͎͎͢e̢̢͚̺͕̮͈̠̩͂̏̉̇̏̄̍̓̾̄̾͂͌̋͒̄̐͜͞͞ ̸͍͓̭͚̔̈̔͗ͤͮͧ͛͑͂̿̚̚͞n͕͇̻̗͇͎̺̻̱͎͙̩̞̹̩̭̮͖̍͗̐ͪ͋ͮ͛̓̓̃̏͛͘ ̮͔̮̪̣̯͙̱̍ͧͪ̇̇͐͛͑͊͊̔̒̋ͬ̚̕͜͠t̑ͮͮ̓̔͌̎̅͘͡҉̺̲̖̥̳͖̘̣͈ ̲̦̖̩̘̮̹͙̼̞̩̣̠͔̬̭͍̮̣̔͒̇̅ͩ̊͋̕̕į̷̧̯̠͕̥̲͔̗̪̦ͯ͒͗̓̏ͮ̍̅̇͐͜͝ ̷̶̧̛̛͎̣̬̘͆͂͊ͪ͑͆̈́ͩͧ̒ͩ̌̋͂i̸̖̥̪̳̜̥̱̣̒̂ͧͦ̏͋̇͘ͅ ̶͍̠͔̭̺̞͓͎̣̥͕̥̥̙̱̯̿͐̒ͯͯ̑̾̚͟͜f̨̧̛͖͓̰̩͉̯͔̻ͭ̾̀ͩ͊̂̄̄̌ͯ͒̏̚͝͡ͅ ̵͚͉͖̰̯͚̘͓̩͆̆̇ͬ͒̔̏̊̊̌̋͢͢į̧ͪͣ̔̈́̀҉̠͓̣̙̠͕͓̜̗̦̩̥̩͎ͅ ̶͈̱̳̟͉̜̘͙̘̜̙̙̲̦̩͇͉̭͉ͬ͊̈́̇́̿̈ͥ̀̄ͥͨ̚͘͢͜i̢̞̝̩̦̤͐ͤ͂̍̅̅̄͞͡͝ ̮̟͙̞̙̘̲ͩͦ͒̏͝ẹ̶̡̨̲̻͙͎͍̻ͧ̌͊̂ͩ̈́ͯ̓͆̂͋̆ͨ̂̽͂͢ ͔̱͓̜̥͈̹̖ͦͦ̔̅̄̈́͘ṟ̴̵͎̖͔̱̖͓̗͚̠̰̲͎̦͈͙̜̤̣̊̊̽̍ͣ̂̆̾ͥͫ̌ͦ̅̂ͫ̇ͥ̏͊ ͒̐͑́̽ͩ̍ͦ͆ͭ̅̒̕͏̵҉̖͚̜̪̬̼.̶̵̢̡̯̯̻͓̘̻̮̼͙̝̠̼͎͎͆̀̅ͬ̂ͤ͐ͧ͐ͬ̄̉͐ͣ̀ ̳͉̭̞͉͓̺͙̱̫̹̜̗̣̓̃̍ͫͤ͌̉̽̾̓̀̓ͣ̚͡͞ ̡̛͎̗͎̼͍̫͍̪̣̬͈͎̞̗̮͓̞̮̽̂ͭͯ͑̇̆ͭͨͣͨͧ̈̓ͦͯ̆̇C͗̃́͊͌̀ͮ̍̂̆ͩͧͮͤͭ̀҉̢̜͉̭͓̬͙̞̮̻ ̣̲̙̗͇̪̮̤̺͙͕̬̗ͦ̊̌̀ͨ͘a̹̝̠̮̩̻̮̖̤̅ͪ͛̃ͣ̉̊̀̅ͫ͗͛ͧ̀͋̿͌͊͐͜͟͢ ̧ͯ̾̎̃̋ͮ͆́͏͖̼̯͚̰l̵̹̯̖̹̍̄̓̉ͭ͊̈͑́ͪ̓̈́̉͋ͮ̃ͤ͐ ̴̷̛̹̗͕̹̻̥̙̭̹͇̦̱̲̏ͩͦ̈́ͪ̾ͯͣ̅ͪ̋l͂̊͌ͨ̔̈́ͦ̈́͑̚͏̴̷͔̥̮͕̥̤̻̤̫̲̬̫̦͖͉͇̹ ̵̱̝̰̯̩̩̟̬͗ͭ̓ͩ̍̆ͣ̐̄ͦ̅ͩ͗͛͛ͦ̚͘͝b̿͂ͬ̈̎ͤ͑̂ͮ́͏̶̞̻̱͓̝̜̹̜̬͉̻̘̭͙͍̟̱ ̼̱̻̙̯̳̼̺̹̫̞̜͇͖͍̣̲͍̪͊̐̃̍̇̔ͬ͘̕͝a̸̷̡̟̰̗̳͚̖͖̯̒̍͋̐̚͜ ̳̼͖͇̼̺͇̪̘̲̲͇̑̾ͮ̔̋ͤ̽̆͂ͫ͘͢c̸̨̡͙͇̤̜̣̣͎̾̎ͤ͗̉ͮ͂̈ͬ͗͛̿̄̾͊͌͒ ̵̴̢̖͉̫̝͍̫̜̜̲͎̺̭̹̣̩̜̦͓͊ͦ͒̒͗̌̋͂̄ͫ̿ͣͫ́̔͆̚ͅk̴̻̹̟̺̞̤̟̊̓̊̈́͂͜ ͬͪ̇ͬ̾͒̐͠҉̰͔͎͕ ̶̡̬͚̻̖͕̝͚̩̳̘̗̙̹̝͔̱̆͊̌̎̾ͦͭ̔͋ͩ͒̓́͟ṯ̡̛͎̫͈̩̙̥͚̺̫̻͉̖͛̀̉͐̕͟ ̸̝͎͓̠̝̼̫̗̯̟͇͍̻͂̽̿̒̊͑ͮ̾̔̑ͭ͑͆̑͆̿͢w̴̢͍̟̱̬̦̲̞̪͙͎̳̙̙̼ͤ͊ͦ̽͋̌̋̕͝ ̸̨̮͓͕͖̥̲̠̝̜̣͎̲̣͖͓͎͕͐͂͋̋ͫ̈̋͂ͨͧ̔͐̽ͫͪ̔o̵̶͍͕̠̥͎͖̱̦̼͙̭̹̦͆̔͂̄́̽̐ͧ̿ͯ͗̃͘͠ ̷̛̩̠̞͙̦͉̗̬̰͇̟͚͉̗̥̩̞͓̋̀̓ͨ͌́̓͆ͣ̈́ͭͪ̚͟ ̢̀̏̈̒̎̎ͣ͗̄͂̿͑̄́͝҉̲̱͈̼̥̯͓̼̣͖͕̘͔͎̪͍̞͖̤2̸̛̣̫̟͍̩̫̩̰̘̜̳͈̙̳̮̣̪̙ͩ̄͐͊͟͝ͅ ̸̫̞̫̹͎̤̠̱̱͇̝̬̑̒̎̈́́ͧ̇ͩ͆̅̎ͥ̀͆͗ͮ̑́͞2̶͍̱̹̻͖̟͇͇̫͇͉̲̓͛̑̈́͜ͅ ̿̽ͯ́̌ͫ̉͑͐̃̆̾̇ͯ͊ͪͯ͏̷̡̰̲̬͓̯̤̕͡2̴̸̷̧̞̘͉̯̖̯̘̣̺̮͈̰̝̘̍̍ͧͥ̋͐̌ͥͮ̍̒̆̆̇̊͋̓͞ ̸̡̝̻͉͚̬͙̥̤͓̪̞ͭ͗͊͑͝͡͞ͅ2̨̡̹͉͚̙͓̘̿̈ͩͦͭ͛̇ͯ̐ ̵̯̘̲̪̯ͧ͆̈̅0̯̺̻̹͓͓̳̌̋̽ͨͭ̓̌̔̈̒͌ͭ̿ͩ̐̑̉͡ ̎ͩ̈́̔͏͕̻̞̠̹̣0̵̲̳̻̙̯̬̠̠̺̲̺͙̫̄ͪ̋͐ͯ͝ ͧͣ͗̆͒̅̒͟҉̩͔̗͙̖̩̤̯̜̖͍0̓̏͑̌͛̅̔ͬͭ҉̸̴̦̖̥̞͍̗̝͜ ̧̛̺͍͈̘̑̊̾̋͌̈́͊̒͊̋̚0̸̴̸̒ͣ͐ͮ̽̅͑̒̽͑ͥ̃̿̈ͩ͋͏̯̝͇̖̤͔͙̹̫̯͍̬̭ ̸͊̊̐̄̿ͯ̑̂̓ͦ̉̎͂̊ͫ̒͑҉͏̷̣̘̮͕̲̪͈̥͚͍̲͉̰ͅT̡͈͓͖̹̺͉̥͍͐ͣ̏͆́͘ͅͅ ̛͖̱̣̳̯̲̲̆͌̿̓ͥ̉͋̅͢ͅA̛͍̥̻͈ͫ̈́͊͌̈́͘͝ ̷̧̰̙̠͙̳͉͓̝̠̰̗̻̞̱̺̻̟͔̞ͬ̐ͭ̓̋ͪͬ̊ͤ͑̅͐͢͠Ṭ̵̨̩̥̲̫̞̠̜̤̲̤̹̜̯͍͇͕̖̦̓̃̐̏͌̓̓̄̅̓̀̀͗͋̎͌̚̚̚͘͟ ̵̲̟̝̜̤̜̲̖̘̥̰́͂̎̚̚A̴͚̟̣̦̬̮̱͉̰̯͖̖͛͛͋̂͑͗̏̇̇͂ ̵̸̯̘̹̥̬͍͓͈̠͕̺̙͓͖̾̊ͣ͋͑̒͆ͮ̈ͭͫ͂̊̇̎͝Ẋ̴͈̳̤̱̜̫̭͓̞̯̗̙̯͖͎̏̄̔̊͆͌͋ ̷̶̵̶͕̙̘̦͍͉̺̻͙̳͔͎̝̥̇ͮ̈̓̇̃̔̔͛̅ͨ͐͒̄̊͘ͅ0̷̸̡̲̜̼̙̳̮̪͕͈̙̉̈́̑́̎͋̉͊͢ ̢̨̛̤̳̭͍̲̻͈̝̯̻̲͕̙͈̺̼̠̃̓̑͢͜.̌̎̑́̃ͣ҉͏̡̹̹̩̻̥̤̻̤̘̺̗ͅ  
  
E̢͎̟̫̪͎̯̙̝̙ͩ͂̋̌ͫͤ̚̕ ͂ͦ͛̀̌҉̗̝͍͜xͫͦ͐ͬ̎ͤ̾̓ͧ͟҉͇̳̩̞͉̠͉̟ͅͅ ̷̧̢̎̐ͣ̈̅̿̋͌̄ͧ̓͏̵̟͇͇͚̰͓͔͚̼̭͈͍̮͔̙̩̹ċ̴̳̳̹̗͙̙̮͔͕͚̣͎͓̙̙̩̇̊̾ͤ̓̈́ͮ̽̐͘ͅ ̵̡ͥͦ̌ͪ͏̺͓̗̭̼̯͚͇͙̺̫͚̘͙ė̙̩̞͎͎̮͍̦͍͔̹̍ͮ͗̓̑͒̒͛ͧ̑ͪͫ͑ͤͬ̚͟͞ͅ ̄̋ͦ͛̏̐͊̕͠҉̰̬̥̠̦͈̲͎͙̣͉͔̕p̸̷͍͍̳̟͓̫̣̿̈͒ͭ͝ ̵̡̰̲̮̼̻͓̲̞̟̞̞̖̍̾̑ͯ̃́̔̽͂̌̚͜t̴̵̯̩̠̫̫̲͈̹̥̊̒̔͗́̀ͦͮͥ̄͂̆̃ͤ̍̆̐̓̚͟ͅ ̴̗̜̦͍̠̯̗̥̹̜̱͓̪̜ͪ͐ͨͩ̃ͦ̓͢i̸̷̛̗̘̻͙̤͖̭̬̠͖̤̬̻̭̻̩̓ͨ͐̚͞ ̧͚̬̫̦̙̪̖̙̗̞̱̪͈̲̮̳̭͆ͦ͐͊̎̀̆͂͊͒̄̚͘͘͢ͅi̊̈̂͌̒̓͛ͫ҉̮͈̞̳̭̱̯͘͞͡ͅ ̷̧̨͕̱͎ͪ̏͛ͯ̆̊̚̕ͅǫ̴̡̯̣̲̩̪̺͙͎̏̄ͭ̾̈ ̸̛͎͍͚̬͎̳̭̟͈͎̗͍̼̬̔̈́ͭ̊ͩ͐͑͡n͙̥͙̣̻̣̖͈͉̥̐͋ͤ͋̇̽̃ͥͫ̊ͪ̇͢͢͞ ̷̶̘͕̱͍̻̗͔̫̻͍͓̥ͩͦͯ̓̿ͭ̍ͤ͂̋̒̉̈̃́ͩ͒̚ ̴̐̿̽̊ͦͯͣ͆̿͌̎͌͏̖̫͔̮̻̻̬̪.̢̛ͨ̎ͭ̓͌̀͋̓ͦͨͮ̉̃ͮ̊҉̴͙̖̮͖̫̠͎̣̯̠̩͉ ̷̗̣̦̭͍̦̭̳͇͙͇̝͇̣̘̟̪͕͋ͧ̿̋ͥ̒ͬͣ̐̎ͯ̎̊̍ͦ͑͑̚̕ ̧̛͉͈͇̞̦͕͔͈͎͔̰̹ͧ̂̀͋̄͒ͪͬͧ̋̿ͩ̾́̅ͨͪ̚͞ͅB̴̮̠̬̩̲͕̔̒ͬ ͖͕̫̿͆ͯ͆ͭ̌͗̕͟͠͝ą̷͉͓̖̙̼̗̻̠͉̞͗ͧ̓̏͆̎̕͡ ̡̰͇͔̹͍͍͕̩̳̅͑ͦ̅̃͒ͫͮ̂̎̽ͫͅd̢ͨ͊͐͆ͯͩ̐̓̾҉̭͕͍̺̜̮̼̹͉͚̩̲̙̮ͅ ̰̹̻̣͓̘̩͔̳̞̖̭̍̆̉̆̇ͤ̉̎̔̓̿͗̈́̊̓̂̄͘͢͠f̴̛͇̥̩̰̮̽̅́̇̔̍̒ͦ̓͋ͯͧ͒ͬ̐͆͛͘͘ ̨̐̌̅̿̓͐̚̚͘҉̯̣̟̺͇͔͔̻̜͉̗̪̬̞̟͉i̛̲̼̹̯ͫ̌̅ͭ̀̎̽̐ͫͨ̉ͧ͌̏̉ͤ̽͑͠ ̸̵͔͚̻̻̟̺̮͎̟͉ͯͩ̓͑̿̔͌̕͜ͅi̻̙̮͇̫ͣ̑̄̀ͤ͋͘͞͡ ̷̸̥͔̳̣͉ͪ͐̂͌̑̍̾̈́ͬ͋̋̉͆͘͠l̬̘̮͎͙̜̦̭͍̥͉̫̯̘̺͖ͦ͑ͦ̌̍͆ͬͧ̾ͩͮ̂ͧͤ̑̂̋͜ ̧̄͛̏̋̍ͥ̽ͧͥͪ̌͐ͮͧ́̉̈́͢҉̶̙̗͖͚̼̪̲ė̬̩̯̗̮̪̗͎̮̦̮͕͛̿̈͗͟͜ͅ ̷ͬͪͣͦͩ̈́̂ͦ̄̇͛̿̔̾̈͊̉͟҉̫̺̘͚̭̤ ̢̯͓̤̺͉͇̲̠̼͍̮͎͖̝͉̱ͨ̍̂͐̾̍̈́ͩ̌̚͡n͑̂ͮ̓͂ͥ͏̡͕͖̤̺̬̟̰͈͈̟̟̳͎͇̱͉͙͠͡ ̡̨̟͈̙̰̜̰̪̗̫͈̀́ͤͮ̑ͮ͝ǔͥ̄́̑̋̽̽ͯ́ͥ̊ͮ̊̀̑͛̑̒͏̼̺͚̯̝̬͈̖̹̲͚̙ͅ ̡̮̻̮͍̺͖̳̫̪̦̫̓͛ͦ̑͒͆ͦͯͫ͜m̨̈ͮ͑ͤ̒ͪ͢͏͉̺̘͙͔͎͇̖͉̩̩̙̺ ͍͉͉̯̝̜̩͎̩̻̲̺̣͖̩̠͕͉͍ͫ͗̓̈́̕͜͡͞b̴̧͎̝̹̼̭͖̹̝͖̺͍̹͍̙̜̹̙̭̄͐ͣͩ͛ͬ͗ͤ̌̏͢ͅ ͂̆̎̎͗͑ͯ̒ͬ̋̾̏̾̕҉̲̠̺͎̱̝̭̹ĕ̷̸̹̻̼̰͖͇̳͖̥̥̖̲̝̤̤͉̤̟ͯ̓̓̿̍ͪ̂̔ͫ̔̽ͪ̚͞͠͡ ͙͉̲̻̫̞͇̲̤̖̗̅͂̅͂̂̐̅̓͑͂͑̎ͭ̚͠͞ṟ̵̡̨̫̭͕̩̩͓̫̲ͩ̆̓̅̌̉͆̑ ͛̋̊̍ͯ̔ͧͤ̃ͫ͛͛̆̊͋͏̵̕҉͇̱̙̣̝̟.̴͎̱̝̄ͨ͌̅̇̋͜ ̴̡͎̝̳͍̱̣̦̖̞̯̗͎̰̹̝̈ͭ̓ͫͧ͆̕ ̷̸ͩ͒̆̈́ͭ̋̄͟҉͈̬̘̙̲͔̝̻Ǐ̡̢͈̯̞̹̝̟̼̠̝͕̮͕̎̏ͦ̊̉̂͒̌̏̋͆̓͋ͫͥͧ ̸͍̺͈̙͈̜͉̱̐͑ͮͭ͑̃̓ͫ̾̓ͬ̓̀͊͂͡I̸͈͓̲̬̘̩͎͎̥̙̜͖̰̰̳̼͒ͦ͆ͩ́͑͐ͯͫ̕͜͢ ̵̸̱̲̭͎̟͕̗̟̭̲̭ͭͨ́̾̓̔̂̑ͫ̑̅͐̽̉ͦ̄͜͟n̡͈̪̳͚̭̼̗͑́̇̎͞ͅ ͈̠̘͎͇̦̜̗͖͙̰̼͌͌̓̈ͣ́͗̔ͦͭ̔́̾̾͆̋ͤ̿͘͘͢v̸̘̝͍̲̼ͦͪ̔̽̑ͩ̀ͨ̏͛ͦ̊ ̷̢͉̫̹̘̹̠͖̭̖̞̼̖̣̑̄̾͗͒͂̇̀̈̇̽̓̅̽͒ͥ̚͘ą̢̰̝͈̟̝̬̞̗̳͉̭̠̳̞̱̈͗͊ͧ̇̓̾ͧ͐̌͂̓̚̚͢ ̢̧̡̙̟͉͕̯̪͉̲̝͑͊ͧ̿̏ͧ̍ͅl̨̓̓̍ͮͪ̋̋̏̂̎̉̒̿ͣ̉͞͏͎̪̮͈̫̬̬͖̮̦͘ ̡̣̰̟͕͙̱͚̯̗̟͈͈̦͇͔̈́̋ͦͦ̈ͪͭ͐̌̅̍̓́̋͊ͯͦ͠͡i̷̡̧͔̪̩̫͎̩̞̠̻͔͙̪͌̔̎̋̌̌̇̅ͮͩ͂͝ͅ ̵̡̧̎ͩͯ̃҉̤̭̻̦̩i̢̍̂̓ͩ̓ͨͨ̈́͏̷͎̜̥̹̹ͅ ̏͗ͮ͆͋̏̓̄͋̃͛ͧ͢҉̮̗̳͇̙̠͍d̴̷̤̯̩̯̗̯̹̓̌ͨ̅̓̕ ̸̛̗̦̩̤̳̔̈́̀́ͫͭ̇͛ͣͣ̿̉̀̚ ̦̳̠̳̦̰̻̥̍̉̈͗ͥ̑̇̔̈́͟͞͠i̢̻̙͎̥̠͚̭̭̻͂̆̽̍̈͋̏͘͜ ̷̤̺̲͎̤͇̟͔̈́̋̌̾̐ͣ̍ͣͥ̋͒́ͯ͒̐̓ͨ͑̏͢͡i͙͇̤̩̪͌͐ͫ̎͐ͪ͒̍ͣ̃̔͊̀̓ͧ̍͂͠ͅ ͓̘̮͓͓͚͙̩̻̟̪̞͇͚͙ͩ̏̀̾ͪ̐̽ͧͮ̆͑̀ͫ͋̋ͬ͘͢d̔̊̆ͨ̀̋҉͎̯̦̹̪̮͖̰̳̻̦̫̫͕ ̉͑̋͌͐ͥ̑̽̆̏̿̒̚͘҉̡̛̤̻͎͎͢e̢̢͚̺͕̮͈̠̩͂̏̉̇̏̄̍̓̾̄̾͂͌̋͒̄̐͜͞͞ ̸͍͓̭͚̔̈̔͗ͤͮͧ͛͑͂̿̚̚͞n͕͇̻̗͇͎̺̻̱͎͙̩̞̹̩̭̮͖̍͗̐ͪ͋ͮ͛̓̓̃̏͛͘ ̮͔̮̪̣̯͙̱̍ͧͪ̇̇͐͛͑͊͊̔̒̋ͬ̚̕͜͠t̑ͮͮ̓̔͌̎̅͘͡҉̺̲̖̥̳͖̘̣͈ ̲̦̖̩̘̮̹͙̼̞̩̣̠͔̬̭͍̮̣̔͒̇̅ͩ̊͋̕̕į̷̧̯̠͕̥̲͔̗̪̦ͯ͒͗̓̏ͮ̍̅̇͐͜͝ ̷̶̧̛̛͎̣̬̘͆͂͊ͪ͑͆̈́ͩͧ̒ͩ̌̋͂i̸̖̥̪̳̜̥̱̣̒̂ͧͦ̏͋̇͘ͅ ̶͍̠͔̭̺̞͓͎̣̥͕̥̥̙̱̯̿͐̒ͯͯ̑̾̚͟͜f̨̧̛͖͓̰̩͉̯͔̻ͭ̾̀ͩ͊̂̄̄̌ͯ͒̏̚͝͡ͅ ̵͚͉͖̰̯͚̘͓̩͆̆̇ͬ͒̔̏̊̊̌̋͢͢į̧ͪͣ̔̈́̀҉̠͓̣̙̠͕͓̜̗̦̩̥̩͎ͅ ̶͈̱̳̟͉̜̘͙̘̜̙̙̲̦̩͇͉̭͉ͬ͊̈́̇́̿̈ͥ̀̄ͥͨ̚͘͢͜i̢̞̝̩̦̤͐ͤ͂̍̅̅̄͞͡͝ ̮̟͙̞̙̘̲ͩͦ͒̏͝ẹ̶̡̨̲̻͙͎͍̻ͧ̌͊̂ͩ̈́ͯ̓͆̂͋̆ͨ̂̽͂͢ ͔̱͓̜̥͈̹̖ͦͦ̔̅̄̈́͘ṟ̴̵͎̖͔̱̖͓̗͚̠̰̲͎̦͈͙̜̤̣̊̊̽̍ͣ̂̆̾ͥͫ̌ͦ̅̂ͫ̇ͥ̏͊ ͒̐͑́̽ͩ̍ͦ͆ͭ̅̒̕͏̵҉̖͚̜̪̬̼.̶̵̢̡̯̯̻͓̘̻̮̼͙̝̠̼͎͎͆̀̅ͬ̂ͤ͐ͧ͐ͬ̄̉͐ͣ̀ ̳͉̭̞͉͓̺͙̱̫̹̜̗̣̓̃̍ͫͤ͌̉̽̾̓̀̓ͣ̚͡͞ ̡̛͎̗͎̼͍̫͍̪̣̬͈͎̞̗̮͓̞̮̽̂ͭͯ͑̇̆ͭͨͣͨͧ̈̓ͦͯ̆̇C͗̃́͊͌̀ͮ̍̂̆ͩͧͮͤͭ̀҉̢̜͉̭͓̬͙̞̮̻ ̣̲̙̗͇̪̮̤̺͙͕̬̗ͦ̊̌̀ͨ͘a̹̝̠̮̩̻̮̖̤̅ͪ͛̃ͣ̉̊̀̅ͫ͗͛ͧ̀͋̿͌͊͐͜͟͢ ̧ͯ̾̎̃̋ͮ͆́͏͖̼̯͚̰l̵̹̯̖̹̍̄̓̉ͭ͊̈͑́ͪ̓̈́̉͋ͮ̃ͤ͐ ̴̷̛̹̗͕̹̻̥̙̭̹͇̦̱̲̏ͩͦ̈́ͪ̾ͯͣ̅ͪ̋l͂̊͌ͨ̔̈́ͦ̈́͑̚͏̴̷͔̥̮͕̥̤̻̤̫̲̬̫̦͖͉͇̹ ̵̱̝̰̯̩̩̟̬͗ͭ̓ͩ̍̆ͣ̐̄ͦ̅ͩ͗͛͛ͦ̚͘͝b̿͂ͬ̈̎ͤ͑̂ͮ́͏̶̞̻̱͓̝̜̹̜̬͉̻̘̭͙͍̟̱ ̼̱̻̙̯̳̼̺̹̫̞̜͇͖͍̣̲͍̪͊̐̃̍̇̔ͬ͘̕͝a̸̷̡̟̰̗̳͚̖͖̯̒̍͋̐̚͜ ̳̼͖͇̼̺͇̪̘̲̲͇̑̾ͮ̔̋ͤ̽̆͂ͫ͘͢c̸̨̡͙͇̤̜̣̣͎̾̎ͤ͗̉ͮ͂̈ͬ͗͛̿̄̾͊͌͒ ̵̴̢̖͉̫̝͍̫̜̜̲͎̺̭̹̣̩̜̦͓͊ͦ͒̒͗̌̋͂̄ͫ̿ͣͫ́̔͆̚ͅk̴̻̹̟̺̞̤̟̊̓̊̈́͂͜ ͬͪ̇ͬ̾͒̐͠҉̰͔͎͕ ̶̡̬͚̻̖͕̝͚̩̳̘̗̙̹̝͔̱̆͊̌̎̾ͦͭ̔͋ͩ͒̓́͟ṯ̡̛͎̫͈̩̙̥͚̺̫̻͉̖͛̀̉͐̕͟ ̸̝͎͓̠̝̼̫̗̯̟͇͍̻͂̽̿̒̊͑ͮ̾̔̑ͭ͑͆̑͆̿͢w̴̢͍̟̱̬̦̲̞̪͙͎̳̙̙̼ͤ͊ͦ̽͋̌̋̕͝ ̸̨̮͓͕͖̥̲̠̝̜̣͎̲̣͖͓͎͕͐͂͋̋ͫ̈̋͂ͨͧ̔͐̽ͫͪ̔o̵̶͍͕̠̥͎͖̱̦̼͙̭̹̦͆̔͂̄́̽̐ͧ̿ͯ͗̃͘͠ ̷̛̩̠̞͙̦͉̗̬̰͇̟͚͉̗̥̩̞͓̋̀̓ͨ͌́̓͆ͣ̈́ͭͪ̚͟ ̢̀̏̈̒̎̎ͣ͗̄͂̿͑̄́͝҉̲̱͈̼̥̯͓̼̣͖͕̘͔͎̪͍̞͖̤2̸̛̣̫̟͍̩̫̩̰̘̜̳͈̙̳̮̣̪̙ͩ̄͐͊͟͝ͅ ̸̫̞̫̹͎̤̠̱̱͇̝̬̑̒̎̈́́ͧ̇ͩ͆̅̎ͥ̀͆͗ͮ̑́͞2̶͍̱̹̻͖̟͇͇̫͇͉̲̓͛̑̈́͜ͅ ̿̽ͯ́̌ͫ̉͑͐̃̆̾̇ͯ͊ͪͯ͏̷̡̰̲̬͓̯̤̕͡2̴̸̷̧̞̘͉̯̖̯̘̣̺̮͈̰̝̘̍̍ͧͥ̋͐̌ͥͮ̍̒̆̆̇̊͋̓͞ ̸̡̝̻͉͚̬͙̥̤͓̪̞ͭ͗͊͑͝͡͞ͅ2̨̡̹͉͚̙͓̘̿̈ͩͦͭ͛̇ͯ̐ ̵̯̘̲̪̯ͧ͆̈̅0̯̺̻̹͓͓̳̌̋̽ͨͭ̓̌̔̈̒͌ͭ̿ͩ̐̑̉͡ ̎ͩ̈́̔͏͕̻̞̠̹̣0̵̲̳̻̙̯̬̠̠̺̲̺͙̫̄ͪ̋͐ͯ͝ ͧͣ͗̆͒̅̒͟҉̩͔̗͙̖̩̤̯̜̖͍0̓̏͑̌͛̅̔ͬͭ҉̸̴̦̖̥̞͍̗̝͜ ̧̛̺͍͈̘̑̊̾̋͌̈́͊̒͊̋̚0̸̴̸̒ͣ͐ͮ̽̅͑̒̽͑ͥ̃̿̈ͩ͋͏̯̝͇̖̤͔͙̹̫̯͍̬̭ ̸͊̊̐̄̿ͯ̑̂̓ͦ̉̎͂̊ͫ̒͑҉͏̷̣̘̮͕̲̪͈̥͚͍̲͉̰ͅT̡͈͓͖̹̺͉̥͍͐ͣ̏͆́͘ͅͅ ̛͖̱̣̳̯̲̲̆͌̿̓ͥ̉͋̅͢ͅA̛͍̥̻͈ͫ̈́͊͌̈́͘͝ ̷̧̰̙̠͙̳͉͓̝̠̰̗̻̞̱̺̻̟͔̞ͬ̐ͭ̓̋ͪͬ̊ͤ͑̅͐͢͠Ṭ̵̨̩̥̲̫̞̠̜̤̲̤̹̜̯͍͇͕̖̦̓̃̐̏͌̓̓̄̅̓̀̀͗͋̎͌̚̚̚͘͟ ̵̲̟̝̜̤̜̲̖̘̥̰́͂̎̚̚A̴͚̟̣̦̬̮̱͉̰̯͖̖͛͛͋̂͑͗̏̇̇͂ ̵̸̯̘̹̥̬͍͓͈̠͕̺̙͓͖̾̊ͣ͋͑̒͆ͮ̈ͭͫ͂̊̇̎͝Ẋ̴͈̳̤̱̜̫̭͓̞̯̗̙̯͖͎̏̄̔̊͆͌͋ ̷̶̵̶͕̙̘̦͍͉̺̻͙̳͔͎̝̥̇ͮ̈̓̇̃̔̔͛̅ͨ͐͒̄̊͘ͅ0̷̸̡̲̜̼̙̳̮̪͕͈̙̉̈́̑́̎͋̉͊͢ ̢̨̛̤̳̭͍̲̻͈̝̯̻̲͕̙͈̺̼̠̃̓̑͢͜.̌̎̑́̃ͣ҉͏̡̹̹̩̻̥̤̻̤̘̺̗ͅ  
  


Ḙ̶͈͓̪̬̄ͣ́̈́̑̅̍͜͜ ̔̆͑ͦͨ̐̒ͤ̈ͩ͞҉̬̖̻̲͎̦͍͢x̛͎̲͎͈͕̗̪͈̥̘̮̜̝̞̤̣ͨ̅͆͜͝ ̈́ͮ̾̋͋̔͌ͭ̓̉͐̚͠҉̡͢҉̘͖̜̻̤̪̮̭͈͚͍c̵͛͋ͪ̅͆͐ͭͦ̌ͭ͊͒͞҉̳̮̥̣̪̻͕̭̣͇̹͍̲̗ ̸̺̲̙̝͉̤̲̲̦̫͎̪̟͈͔̦̣̯ͬ̾̐̌ͯ͗̐̚ͅeͥ͐̅̌ͫ̔̍̏͒̕̕͡͏̳̪͓̼̰̩̰͟ ̷̷̫̯͖̻͔̟̮͎̖̮̻̔̆̂ͨ̑̾ͦ̚p̹̣̺̯͈̺̞͖̳̼̟̘̝̻̍͗ͦͥ͋̀ͧ̈́͑̈́̔̔ͨ̀̒̚ ̴̷̛̼̲̟͕͕̦ͪ̑ͪ̆͆̒͒̃͊ͯͪ̎͐t̴͌ͯͦ̈ͮͪͧ̓ͪ̔̂̍͋ͦ͏̛̻͖̜͎̭̖̜̬̟̖̳̰̬ͅ ̛̮̺̻͈̣̣͎̺̭̓ͣ̎ͤͩ̍̈ͤ̽ͭ͋ͧ͂ͧi̡̢̮̳̩̗̙̲͂̆̄̾̊ͭͭ͋ͅ ̸̸̸̡̱̺̘̹̥̯͇̗̖̺̭̠̤̘̻̖̭̍͊ͩ͛̋ͪ̐̓͗͐͊͢i̶̡̧̠̠̟͚̱͕ͪ͗̂̎̓͘ ̸̫̹͖̱̤̺͎̖̣̠̗͔̜̜͎̼̫ͧ̋̉ŏ̧̩̜̦͔͚̙͕͍ͧͧ̐̊ͮ͗͊̅̌̅̀̚͘ ̓̈͋ͥ̄ͧ̂ͣ̃̾̉̕͏͔̲͉̭̥͟ņ̶͔̱͓͋̐ͩ͐̉̄̄̌͑̃͐ͬ͜ ͩ̂͊͆ͥ͊̓͘͞͠͏̯͈̤̫͍̖̟͓̼̦̣̳͇̣̗̪̳ ̶̡͍̟̮̮̳̼̣̝̺̬̤̪̺̼̫̹̓̓́ͮͦͪ͊̅ͮ̐̌̈̀̋̋̅̌͜P̈́̽̆ͫͧ͐ͨͭ̇̿ͭ̒̒̆͏̵̩̳̥̱̘͓̩͍̳̳̹̰͚ ̬͉͓̘̲̝͚̫̼͉̰̐̆̿̉̾͗̃ͦ̎ͪ̏ͧ̇̍͠r̸͕̩̲̣̥̙͚̞̙̪͕͇̈̓̿̐̌ͣ͂͊̎̈́ͦ͂̎͞ ͧ̓ͦͨ̄͞͞҉̛̦̟̘̤̠̭̠̠̭o̶̙̺̗̪̹̩̤͍̺̬̟̞̙̲̪͔͈̥ͨ͆̍̾̇͊͆ͮ̿͊ͫ̎͞ͅ ̒̐͛ͦͭ̎͐ͩ̌ͮͮ̆ͧ҉͏̜̱͉͖͎̜͚c̸̨̹̜̤̻͔̼̲̞̥̹̳̝̤͖̹͗̍̒͋͛̿͑͞ ̢̛̺̮͍̞̺̫̍ͣͩ̎͒ͣͧ̽͗̾͒ͨͧ̐̚̚̚͠ė̎ͨͧ̔ͭ̋̚҉̱̘͙̕ ̜̱̙͉̖̪̀̓̋ͨ́̓ͩ̏͐̽̾ͨ2̴̡̛͓͚̠͙̬̝̗͉̪̳ͮͬ͂̿͒̒ͬ́͒ͣ͝ ̷̛̠̜͉͇̻̞̫̲̈́ͯ͑̀ͩͫ͒ͬ̃̎̐ͦ̐ͧͭͨ̒͠2̴͇̲̥̞̲̤̪̜ͬ̑ͫ͐̉͑̅̓ͦ̃͛ͬ̾̌ͨ͑̋̚͟ͅ ̷̡̻̘̪͉͇͈̖̰͎͕͔̲͖̓͒̀̊ͬ̊ͦ͑̚i̛̜͚̮͙̬̜̱̝͔̬͚͎̻͓͔̼̝ͦ̀̀̔̋̿̍̂̊̊ͦ̈́ͬ̋̌̾͒̂ͥ͞ ̴̷̴̢̹̙͍͕͎̥̀ͯ̍̆̃̃ͮ͂͒ͣ̚ǐ̴̷͙̗̠̦̜̣̤͙͙̝͍͖̦̗̫̤͒͐ͣ̎̾̌ͣ̊ͮ͜͝ ̸̣̜̖͖̪̲̖̗͚̤̯ͬ̅̐̊͆ͬ͠ͅn̡̩̭͓̦̺͕̙̓̎̽ͤ̋ͥ̋͒ͤ̽̈͘͢ ̸̶̛͍̻̙̩̯͍̼͈͖͙͉̰̎̇̆̅͑̂̌̓͊̽̊̔̂̏̓ͦ̓͡ġ̊͗͐ͣͩ̅͆̆ͦ̊ͥͦ͊̕҉̡̨̖̖̺̜̼̲̦̟̮͕̞̻ ̶̗̬̦̝̥̦̖̜͕̤̙͓̭̝̜̯ͤͮ̈́ͫ͗̈̏ͦ̃̌͊͝ ̷̷̴̢̭̼͍̱̞̱̮̗̭͚̤͎̻̺̄̋̔ͬ̂ͅͅͅM̨͚͎̰̩̆ͬͧ̍̑͑ͧ̈́ͤ̍̃̿͒̐́̓͝ͅͅ ̶̧̪̥̲̝̟͌ͬ̔̈ͤ̐ͮ̅ͩͭ̇͒ͩ̃̀ͦͩ̌͘e̶ͧͫ͋͌ͮ͑̒̄͗̽̏ͫ̑ͭͤͮ҉̶̱̰̭̥͕͟ ̸͓͖̳͖̳͓͖͉̦̞͐̀̊̐ͤ̑ͨ̓ͣ̓̇́͒̂̊̚̚2̵͉̹͈͙͖̘͚̭̮̮̌ͭ̓̿̿̌͌ͭ̾̚ͅ ̵͙̫̺̬̲̦͚͔͖̥̹ͯͮ̈ͪͪ̈̄̂̂͌̽͌̔ͬ̑̋͆͘͠2̐͑̾ͫ̒̋̒҉̶͞҉̹̺̣͉̞̩̪̟͍ ̸ͯ̈́͗ͥ͑ͮ̓̋͂͏̶̰̦̺̬͖a̛̳͙̯͎̠̳͚̞̝̠̞͚̤̬̫̣̹̮ͧ̒̽͛̀̈́̇͒ͪ̃ͮͥ̌̉ͪ̄̂̚͢ ̵̛̥̭̠̰̼̅̅͊ͣ̃͌̓̓ͧ̄͗ͩ̊ͩͯ͗ͩ͝ģ̸̦̺̯̫̘̪̣̭̙͇ͧ̃ͮ̊͆̅̍̆ͤ̅͛ͨ͜ ̧̍ͭ̊̋͆͋͊ͩ̚͠҉͖̲̳͉̠̖̭e̴̢̨͕̼͎̯̻̦̤̫͙̓̔͛̓ͫ̐̈́̍ͣͫ̀̚͢ͅ ̸̻̮͓̞̱̳̗̺̦̝̹̖̙̩͉̝̖̘̓ͩͦ͂̑̓̽̽̚͡ ̧̜̤͚̤̰̳͎͚̹̤̤̲͚̮̩̘ͦ̒̑͗̕͘ͅͅ0̷̢̹̪̖̟̺͎̮͎ͤ̄͑͐ͣ̽̃̆̑͛̌̔ͨͦ͗ͫ͌͝͡ ̵̶̮͖̱͉̣̤̤̙̺͔̭̲̹̩͖̞̌̈́͛͌ͫ̐ͯͦ͊̒̓̔̚͟Î̵͌ͪ͗͑̂̉̒҉̵̨̻͔̜͇͚̰̻̻̫̱̖̱͓̥͔ ̨̛̗̤̳͖̬̲̠̻̞͙̟̰̝̟͚͌͊̈́͛͆̾͘I̴̷̵̡ͧ̇͐̅̏͛ͦ̓͌̃ͫ̽̋ͭ̚͏̞͇͚̜̻͕̺̖͓͎̣̲̣̤̬͉̣̱̭ ͍̠̥̪̩̰̹͚͕͈̓̆ͯ̊̆ͬͬ͝͝2̨͍͕͇̳͖̙̗̃͋̆ͣ͋̔̑͢ ̴̨̪͉̣̥͖̼̺͉͎ͦ̾ͬ̏͛̏͋͆̐̀͊̓̂ͪͩ0̾̈́͒͂̋́͛ͬ͊ͭͯ̃ͥ̊͋̏͢͏̗͍̬̳̺̻͕͍̥͍͎͈̝͎̘̳̭͍ ̷̸̡̃̌ͥ̈́̈ͫ͂̾̀͟҉͇̹̗͈0̸̡͕͍͉̲̖̮̻̼̜̳̙̘͓̹̻̯̼̜͂ͮ͛̄̈́̄͘͟ͅ ̢͉̩̼̳͎̱̪̺͖̥̼̭͔̙̖̮͎̩ͬ̎͊̔̌ͥ͆͂ͯ̌͛̇ͣͯ̊̾̉͢ͅ0ͣͦ̂͑̋͌͊̋҉҉̨̪̣̲̩ ͌̄ͮ̈̈́̈̈́͆͂ͭͪ̓ͮ͏̶̱͕̮̗͓̼̣̤̙̖̲͇̕ͅ0̢̛͖̹̺̱̤̲͚̺͕̫̌͐͗ͧ̓̒ͤ̓ͬ̄͑ͧ̃ͮ̌̏̑̾͘͢͝ ̶̢̙̳̮̥̬̗̯̟̹̍̄̊ͨ̄͂0̢̧͙̮̰͉̫͔̄ͤ̌̓̅̔̃ͪͩ̚͢͝ ̿ͬͨ͆͊ͯͣͩ͛ͩ̈́̌ͦ̂ͫ҉̛̼̪̫̗̰̩̖̳̬̹2̱̖͖͓̼̩̱̰͕̀͛́̊̇̏ͣ̑͋͒̾͟ ̧͔̞̖͍̭̝̰̹̭̖͑̑ͦ͒ͅ2̶̢̞̘͙̠͌ͮ̒̋̆͆͆̉̽́̾ͣ̉ͭ͊ͤ̿͠͡ ̗͕͍̮̟̲͉̣̗̦̮̳͇͈̥̄͑͗̒͒̂̐̋̄ͬ̋̊̚͜͝P̧̢̼͎͇̮͒̈́̈̋̒̆̋͘͞ ̴͔̘̫̗͚̳̗͍͇͎̩͉͙̭̣͙͖̌̃͒͌̿̌͛͐͋̌̓͞͡͞a̧̱͚̖̱̼͓̬̣̬̤͔̥͕̬̳̖̦ͧ́͋̆ͬ̽̐͌̓̌̔ͨ͘͜ͅ ̝͍̲̼͕̯̺̬̤̪̲̪ͧͭͩ͂̎͋́͛͑͜͢r̶̢̛͚̮̲̥̦̜͈̮̪͔̤͕͍͚͆̏̇͋̐̾͘ͅ ̳͓̬̻̻̲̲̘͈͓̗̜͎̦̩͇͛ͭͯ͆̓͜aͫ͌ͬ̒͐̈́̋̇͛̒̎̿͏̷͏̼̹͉̗̦͎̩̼͚̻̖̱̙͢ ̨̨͇͖̖̗̳̮̲̳̟͍̪̳̳̯̙̝̠̣͉̍͐ͮ̌̅̿͑͆̎̕͠ḿ̸̸̷̝̗͓͕̻͖̗̺̲̩̩̬͓̤̺͂̀̿̈́ͨ͜ẹ̢̛̗̼͔̦̜̣̣͎͍̮̹͔̮͓̝̱͎͇͊ͫ̉̑͌̂ͤ͑̿ͤ ̛̮̰͎̗̦̯͈̈̅͌ͤ͗́̄̂ͤͩ̇ͫ̆͊͐ͮ̔̀͜t̨̠̞̮̟̳̬̬̫̼͙ͬ̌̒ͤͪͦ̇̓̋ ̸̡̹̤̝̬̼͉͛̉ͮͫͨͯ̓͑͋͌͋ͩ̓̈ͣ͋̾ͩ͜͡͡e̸̡̼̫͙͈͇͕̘̙͍̠͖͖̜̭̟̼͚̿̅̒͆̆͜͝͝ ̴͍̦͓̥͓̝̣̪̯̟͉̟͚̘͉͔͖̻ͥ̐̒̒̇͆ͬͫ̈́̒ͣͣ̏͐͋́ͩ͘͘r̶̳̱͕̫͇͙͚͈̤̬ͭ̿͑ͧ̒̆̚͟͢ ̷̵̭͍̫̩ͪͥ̈́͑ͬ̈́̔͋͂̽̈́̆̽̓ͤ͡  
  
2̢ͪͨ̀̌͊ͭ̓ͣ͂ͯ̔̾̀ͫ̈́҉̛͙͇̰͙̗͉̜͕͉͚̗̯̝͕͜ ̫͍̲͎͓̓ͩ̇ͯͬ͆ͯ̓̍͗ͩ̓͛̉̓̌̽̓̉͡͠͠ ̵̄̐ͤ͌̏ͥ҉̢̮̦̩̻̣̥͙̱̩̮̲̗̩͘ͅ ̖̯̬͉̳̦̖͉̫̟̱̙̲̠̆̓̾̈́̓͒̽̏̈́͌͆ͪ͋̚͘͜͟͞͝0̴̧͙̹̱̭̤̹͖͇͍͕͚̞ͣͮ͐̒̋ͨ̍͋ͥ̂ͨ̊̿ͥ̏͢͞ ̴̨̟͕̣̘͕̙̈́̿ͭ̆̐̒ͯ̑̃̽͞͝Ψ̡̛̦̩̠̬̲̥͔̤̉͗̿̈́̈̒̂͜ ̸̷̤̩͚̦̘͕͙̱͍͉̺͖̈́͊͊ͅ2̵̢͖̫̱̗͕͚̃͊́̒̀͘͝ ͈͍͚̯̣̪̟̳͆̋̋ͩ̔ͥ̓̿ͯ̾ͫ̉̾̚̚͘͜͜f̘̫̟̗͕̞̎̏̐̿̂̒ͣ̊͂͗ͤ̕͡ ̴̤̙̲̠ͧͦ̈́̅͛̄̎͒ͭ͢fͧ̈͑̂͞҉̺͇̜͇͚̱̥͕̙̤͕ ̸̛̤͙̣̪̙͓͉̻͈̹̳̺̬̞̬̳̪̒̋̽̀̈͐ͭ̓ͫ̎̓ͭ͂̽̉̉0̸̤̩͇͙̼̭͈͙͓̞͚͊͊̍͆ͩ̓̍ͧͬ̔͢͞ͅ ̸̵͙̲̞̬͈͇̱̤̱̜̽ͩ̀̌̂͗̈́̆̃ͤ̾̆ͯ̓̑̾̓̔ͭ0̢̧̛̝͈̺͖͚͍̝̗̱̭͓̱̬̞̲̟͕̞͖ͯ͌͂ͦ̈́͛̾̾͌̂̉̊̄ͫ̿͑͞ ̴̛̺̤̻̱̮̟͎̰͉̫̻̥͉̬͋͋ͭ͂̍͂̈́͘2̴̨̪̟̖͔̯̮͋̿̿ͧͬ̅͐̎̓́̈́̆̾̋͊͋ͧ̃̚ ̧̨̰̪͚̹̗̬̬̹̣̱̱͚͕̭̜͕̉ͣͧ͋ͤ̎̿̔̄ͧ̓̕͞2ͣ̈́̊ͣ̄̆̍ͭ҉̛̬̦̜͔̱̯̲̱̰̬͜ ̟̪̘̑̉̓̋̚͘͡͠K̛̭̯̘̪̙̤̰̮̻̙̭͎̲͕̻̗͈̺̄͆̃̋ͥͬ̉͌̾̾ͬ͆ͣ̂̃ ̡̲͎͈͍̝͉͚̩̑͆̍͊̓͆ͣͭ̍ͯ͊ͨ̈́͌̑̈́̚̚̕̕Ķ̆̎̅͐͟҉̵̥͉̠̱̺̭̝̰̫̹̹̪̲̘̲͓͠ ̨̛͇͉̰̘͍̤̺̞̥̹̫̫̭̳̥ͭ͆̆͗̔͜͟2̷̻͚̬͉̭̌ͫ͐̓̄͘͠ ̶͈̳̞̻̦̟͙̬͖̱̻͉̭͈̣̝̑̓ͭͭͪ̈́͗ͦ̕2̽ͣ͑̏̉̇͌͂ͥ̈́̅҉͏͎̮̣̞̱͓̥͘ ̷̓ͬ̈̐̍̊̒̆̈́̓̃̃͊̄͘̕҉̥͎̟̟͈̘̞̹ͅT̡̖̥̪͕̥͈͔̳̣̭͊̾ͣͦ́͗ͦ̎̒́́̋̓ͬ̆͗ͧ͘͢ͅ ̸̝̱̗̬̼̗͉̖̖̱̀̅͌ͦͣ͌͡T͊ͦ͌ͭ̉ͬ͛ͨ̔ͬ̌ͩ̌ͨ̊ͪ̄̿͏̣̥̰̺͎͈͕̮͠ͅ.̵̩̝̹̭͕͔̖̻ͧ̓ͦ́̍͘.̨̡̨͇͖͎̫̲̖̩͉͕̤̼̾̓̌ͧͪ̊ͪ̑͌̚͟.̨̲̥̙̜̤̳̼̫͈̰̦͓͖̥̘̼̯͌͂ͨ̅̄̋͛͆ͫ̋̅̔̈́̾ͬ͘͠͞͝ ̷̨̢̛̤͙̼̺̰̦̈ͦ̀ͥ͛̚Į̶̵̶̳̖͓̠͓̲̘̪͔͉̳̫͙̬ͥ̽͑ͨ͜ ̸̤̬̲̗̟̻̥̪͍̦̤̑̍̈ͩ̉̓͗͐ͫ̂ͤ͘͡ ̷̢̨̳͙̯͔̦̖̼̮̣͕̩͔̹̲̗ͫͪ̽ͤͪ̅ͧͭ̋͋̓́̓͋̊̚͢͜ͅȈ̸̸͓̫͔̲̘̞̤̭̪͉̲̳̠̦̰͛́ͬ̀̎ͪ̑̐̾ͣ̉́̄ͬ́̔̀ͭ ̨͖͖̺̭̰̻̖̦̮̺̺̬̩͎́̓ͩ͒̒ͣ͆ͫ̐̊̓͑̚͡͠ń̸̡͉͇̳̩͙̥̱͇͍̯̼̫̑ͫͦ̂̀̽̾ͨ͠ ̢̟̙̲̞̖̘̯̤͉̝̜̙͓̪̥̙ͮͮ͌ͧͩ̌2̘̣̩̦̲̤̦͍̥͚̬̣͎̦̙̙̒͋͒̄͂̈́̅ͮ͑̓̃̾̊ͧ̿̇͒̄̚͜͢ ̶̢͙̖͍͙̫̰̝͎̤͚̘͉͉̪̤̮ͪ́̄̐͐ͥ̎̿̃͐̍ ̵͇̘̗͉͖̩͈̱̥̯͚̦̩̖̣̪̻̏͐̇ͤ̑͘͟t̴̡̡͉̜͇̝ͣ͛́̐ͩ̿̃ͣ͒͌ͣͪ̊ͤͤ̌̓́ͦ͟ͅ ̡̨̱͕̗̭̥͇͈̤̯̯͙̰̰̟͔̤͈̬̓̉͑͒ͧ̇̿̽͒̓r̸̢̡̝͖͔̠͔̗͎̭͍ͧͧͣ͋̂͞ ̡̬̣̝̫̰̙̼͉̩̒ͭ̾̔̊͋̌̿̚͜͢͝ư̶̧̰̪͓͓̰̝̙͎̹͖̩̞̰̝̜ͦ̾̐ͩ͑ͫ̾̕͢ͅ ̢͉̗͕̫̍͐͆̓́̂̿̏̉͢͡ͅc̲͓̝̠̞ͩ̈̇ͮ̉ͥ̈́̉̎͑̚̕͞ ͪ̄̎͗̆͏͉̞̭̥̬̺͚͞ţ̶ͬ̋͂̃̄̑̄ͣ̀̇̈̋̌͌̚͢҉̵̘͖̱͎̦̦̞̱͎̦͔̼̹̮̘ ̶ͪͦͣ́ͯͭ̑̐͋ͪ҉̧̙̗̗͙̝̟̗͖͈̬ḭ̢̣͔͔̗̼̫̑͋̾̓̉͟ ͖̪̜̬̙̻̜̘͔͙̲̺̞͕̫͉̆̾̊̕ì̶̡̢̪̲̻͔̹̩̲̜̰͐̇̉̒̄̍ͤ̍̅̾̀ ͩͪ̐̈́̇ͭ̐ͤ͏̲̤͍̪̙̖̭̪̳̫͡͝ó̡̲̖̟͇̪͚̥͍̯̤̜̫̦͓͇̳͎̒̋̂̆ͪͮͥͯͅͅ ̸̻̬̱̺̝̥̳͕̹̮̳̘̳̙͔ͯ̽̈́ͭͭ̐̈̏̔͢n̴̞͍̖̍͑̍ͪͥͤ͌͐ͮ̋͐ͩ̂͂̆̈́́̔̚͝ͅ ̧͈͔͕̱̩̜̞̦̯̻̼̰͔̓ͮ̏̍̉̌̄̃͂͡ ̅̊͋ͨ̂͑ͥ̚҉͏̡̗͉̼͖̻̙̮͝á̢͐́̅͠҉͏̺̣̺̱͙͕͔̙̲̙͕̥̤̖̖̖ͅ ̣̫̖̙͎̦̟̳̒ͦ͂ͧͭ̑ͩ͌̋̔̎ͮͬ̅ͫ̀̽͑͢ť̷̴̺͖̭̜̙͍̦̥͕̜̭̄ͬ̀ͤ̾̀͛̊̑̋̒͗ͯ̆͠ ̴̦̪̹͇̩̹͋ͩ͛̄͝ ͣ̀ͪ̔͒͊ͯͤ͆͑͡҉҉̛̫͎̙̲͚̜̜̯͓̱̠͕͎̥͈̬͚̫0̵̢̧̣̝͕ͫ̐̊̊̿͗͆ͥͦ͂͌̓̆̏̚͢͡ ̛̛̹̳̪̍̅͊͗̓ͮ̿͊ͬ͊̔̀̚͜Ψ̧̛̱͎͚͈̲͇̰̼͖̻̯̀͒ͯ̔ͦ̓ͫ̋͞ ̸̦̲̪͖̗̗ͩͣ̊̈́ͬ̀̍͢0̶̡̨͖͕̟̪͓̬̦͔̗̘͓̪̹͙̗͊͐́́ͧ͆̉̓ͩ̇̊̚͟ ̢̪̩͕̘͓̯͈̟̭͚͕̠͉̀̏̂́͊͘͜͜Ψ̵͂̐͊̐͆ͯͧ͋ͣ̿҉̵̨̨͚̻̫̞̺̙̰͇̗̳͎̥̱̣ ̨̡̫̟͙̼̤̪͙͓̘̗̃̈́ͪ̾̂̊́̒ͫ͐̉͒͒ͧ̀ͅ0̄ͣͨͯͥͮ̋̇̒͊ͥ̒̋̑̓̅ͩ͏̡̱̜̖̗̞ ̷̧̠̘̫͍̺̰͈ͬ̉̉͑̀̾ͨ͂̓ͦͭ͂̓̔͜͜͝Ψ̵̳̬̠̦̭̘̖͎̞͉̫͔͎̿ͪ͗ͭͪ̑͑̇̌̎ͫͤ̂̕͜͞͝ͅ ̡̢̛̆̅ͭͧͪ͗ͥ̽̐̇ͥ͒͛ͫͪ̍͏̺͔̲͈̺̼͎̫̬0̓̌ͫ̎̀̈͐͝҉̜͎̫͈̬̹̭̤̬͓̩̝͉͙͜͝ ̵̸̢̤̗̰̯̖̙ͣͫ̋̓͊ͯ̏ͣ͛̃͋̈̄̌̀̿̚͠͡Ψ̷̈́ͮͤ̚͝҉̯̳̺̱̻͔̳͇̗̘̥̤̳̟ ̴̧̮͍͍̼̮͓͚̟̙̗̱̦̱̳̖̲ͭ̌̑̏ͬͫ͢0̶̧̭̝͈̦̯̩̖̗͎͈͈̎ͫ͂̏̑̓̈ͤͯ͛̓́̀̇ͣ͒͐͂͡͡ ̢̋ͧ̑͗̇̓̒ͭ̓̓ͪ̕͠͏̟̹̣͔̣͉͕̜͚̜ͅ0̨̔̓̽ͯͥ̐̋ͭ̉̔̏͌̍̐̾̍̆͢͏̷̥͚̼̭̟̙͢ͅ ̵̡̭̫̳͖̘͕̼̼͕͇̤̻̣͍̠͖͕͈̫̓̆̃̇̆͆̈͆ͨ̀͋̍͑̓̓Î̂ͫ̆̍͆̓̑ͥͤ͜͏̴̷̫͉̗̣̹̪͈͙͙͕̜̰̭̬̻̜̠͍̭ ̨̲̻̤̯̯͈̖̥͉̆̈́͂̒̂I̸̢̡̡̛̫͕̞͎̫̞̮̯͍͙̻̖̟̓͌ͦͩͅͅͅ ̶̨̱̫̣̼̼͖͉̱͉̙̲̪̟͉̲̹̭͕̍ͤ̓̈̿̆̅̒ͩ͐͠T̨͐͋ͥ̊ͥ͐̂͜҉̙̥͔̖̖̩̦̭̥ ̴̨͇̫̱̤̱̮̬͓̖̣͚̞͕̤͇͌͐͌ͦ͛ͮͅA̷̜͍̻̟͙̪͈̓ͮͫ̑ͯ͆̇ͬ̅͑̂͑̈́͐͠ ̶̛̝̰͔̳ͣ̌̋̾͊ͯ̒͒ͮ2̸̠̲͇̣̦͎̫̥̳͎͍̪͎̻̼̪͙̤̔ͬ͗̊̓̓ͥ͗̓̔̀̀ͭͧ͋̐̐ͦ̚͜͡͠ͅ ̸̵̧͈͚͙͖͇̠͉̝̱̙͎̃̎ͭͪ̀ͤ͛͞2̷̡ͦ̉̒͛͑ͫ̃ͩͫ͘͞͏͈͉͍͖̰̖͉̼̼̺̹̭͈̭̙̭ ̶̨̡͈͎͚̟̝͈̜̮̖̗͙̍ͯ͗͑̀͑͆̆ͪ͛̑͐̆ ͖͇̱̻̙̱̹ ̴̖̫͚̐̿̉̒̾́Ġ̸̵̡̘̝͖̜ͦ ̡̟̥̳̪̜̩̻ͨͤ̉ě̜̮͓̩̥̜̥̾ͫ͆̈͌̐͊ ̛̟̪̪̝̝̲̪̗ͬ̅͂͜t̜̖̠͈̪͙̰͕ͪ͆̂̏ͩ͆ ̨͈̯̲͎͙̻̼͚̓̔̋̅ͤ̆̚͡ ̝̝͍̲̫͖̖̗̌̉͆ͧ͆̽̃ͯ̕͜ ̛͌͏̡͍̯͕̱̠̮̰̟f̠̲̥͓͍̘ͥͪ̒ ̵̵̲̹͉͕̝̞ͮ̾͐́̆ͥ̈́͌̕ų̺̣̮̎͂ͯ̔ͬ ̛̥̦͖̮̞̳̍̄̿ͯͣͯ̏͛͜͝c̨͓̼̈ͭ̌̈́̃̓̍̊ ̉̾̽͑̏҉̥̹͚ͅk̢͙͙̯̱͈̻̘̓̉̾̏ͥͣ͠͠ ̱̗̝̦̖̗̪̹̀͆̓̓́͂̎̃͟i͛҉̰̞ ̵̰̘͔̻̮̫̭̂ͯͦͅi̷̶̧͕͈̻͕̣̼͚͓̊̑ ̡͙̥͔ͩͮ̆̍ͨ̚ṅ̢̰̘͕̪͒̅ͅ ̢̨͙͆̾̈̅͆̌̑͊̅g̨̪̼̰͍̙̲̼̦ͯ̋̈͢͝ ̩̤̻̖̻͎ͧ̓̋̄ ̬͗ͯ̾͂ͦ̓̓ģ̺̣̖̿̊̕ ͭ̋ͧ̋̽̉҉̴̣̦̖̬̙͓̤̭o̩̭̺̫͖ͨͬ ̷̘̮̟̟͛̄̆́o̪̻̮͈̼̖̺͌̏ͬ̽ͯ̊̚͡ ̲̤̩ͨ̏̓͐d̸̫̟̼ͦ̿̏͑͂͗.̘͙̮͚͔̝̬̾͐̚ ̴̠̻͆̃̓̇͡ ͉̮̦̪͓ͥ͌̍̎E̸̷̗̹̺͕͗͋ͮ̊ ̸̖̰̲̘̰͛͗̋͑̉ͮͧ͜r͚̺̹̟̲̈ͥͣ̓̒ͮ̚ ͌̿̊ͫ̚҉̞͉̣̗̺͞͠r̢̲̯̟̱̖͕̪͖̖̋́͑̋͆̏̉̐ ̫̳̮͍͈̜͔̬̏̄ͧo̷̶̟̱̜͎̳̲̻̎ͣ̂͑ͨ̋͑͘ ͊͂̑ͩ̄ͫ͊ͤ҉̙̩r̾̋҉̷̡̦̼̘̫̣̰ ̵̓̔ͥ͏̱̭͍͔͜.̧͙̳͙̄̅̓͛ͤ̓ ͆ͬ̋҉̶̺͕̼̣̝̦.̛̹̮͓̝̳̹̒͊̌͆͐̒̚͠ ̨̝̫͎̮͚̲́ͭ̐ͨ̈͐̉  
  
P̛͓̰̱̯͛ͯ̿ͯ̚͞ ̧̉͗͊ͩ͑̓͊ͮ͝͏͈̠̘͎e̺̼͚̣̒̓͌ͨ̅͛̆͆̔͢ ̡̺̌͌̿́r̶͔̯͔͉͙̠̮̫̽ͦ́̀̅ͮ ̸͖̰̫̠͚͉̰̞̲̾͋̍m̸̌ͥ͏̤̟̖̺͉͈͇͝ ̤̝̍͒͜i̯͕͔̜͐͂͆ ̹͎̎̐̉ͫ͗̓ͬ͡į̥̩̲͓̫̗͒ͯ͌ͨ͘͞ ̶̡͈͑ͮ̀̊̂ͥ̽2̺̲̤̤͙̮ͦ̍ͩ̐̍͘ ̛̲̘̘̤̋͌̌̽̏̐2̵̤̫̜̳͑͋ͤ̍̂̆́̔͡ ̤́͐̆i̯̯͔̣̪̟̐̆ͯ̅ͯ͋̂̄̂ ̵̧͔̞̼̪̹̤̃ͫ̂ͭ̐ͬ͌̍i̱̱̺ͬͯ̐͌̃̌͟ ̢̫̘̑̑͌o̼̰̼̮͊̽ͩ̌̅ͫ̋̒͞ ͌͌̈ͯ̈́̇͡҉̯̥͞ṅ̫͍̗͓͎̙͇͗̑̀͠͡ ̸̶̬ͥ̇͂͆ͫ ̮͍̗̖̊̎ͬͣ̐̉d̥̫̤̻̋͌͌ ̵̻̘̤̩̤͎̽̀̈̾͒̋ͨ͢͠ẻ̷͎̞͈͖̳̩͎̦ͮ ͈̜̩̫ͥ̄͐̆͜n̮̤ͮ̎͊̂͊͠ ̛͚̪̦͚͕͔͔̅ͫ̂ͩ̌ͧ̐̚i͔̞̖̟ͪ̄̌ͫ̽͑̐̑͑ ̨̝̘̫̹̺͇̅ͤ̓͠i̡̼̬̣͂̆̓͑̔͋̚ ̺̥̺͕̑ͨ͋́͆ͯ͌̽͝e̴̸̱͈̖̗̥̲ͧ̃ ͓̮͇̰̬̂̒̋ͥ̇͝͠d͙̘̏͆̌ͫ̽͛̕ͅ.̡̘̲̭͉̰̳͑̊̍̒̒̕ ̛͍̫̘̞͔̂̾͋ͫ̓̊̅͞  
G̱͉̟͔̰̠̙ͮͫ͂̒́̍̄ ̷̥͌ͪͯ̍̔͑̌͂̓t̓̎͂̂͏̮͈̦̗͈ͅ ̛̘͉̠̦͇̺̯̮͓͆̆́̕͢f̱̘͔̫ͦͯͩ̑̀̃̂͛̑͟ ̶̨͕̰͗̐o̷̤͓͔̒͒̃̕ ̡̹͕̜͉̙̼ͥ͋̿ͧ̃ͪͮͮ̿ ̝̣̥͓̩͔͐̅̊ͨ̂c̶̜̳̻̥̮̦͂ͮ͌͐͢ ̷̨̨̖͉̥̳̠ͬ͛ͣ̓́̄́ó̮̣̟̥̖̫̩̦ͮ͌̽ͣ͆̈́ͥ ̄̑̚͝͏̦̖̹ḑ̭̜̳͂̿̀͑ͩ̚͡ ̵̤̭̟̬̱̬́̏͐͋͋͌ͫͫ̀͡e͚̘̙̠̼̖̪̔ͤ͆ͨ͒̑̆̍̚͢ ̨͌̄̚͏͈͉͖͖̞̪͢◥̨̗̹̺̏̏ͬ̍͒▶̴̨̙̘̩͇͕̉̊̈̾◀̲̖̤̽͊͒͟ͅ◤͍̺͍̿ͬ̊̑̆͝ ̝͕̗̜͙͈ͣͩͯ̑͐ͥͧ̈́͢S̻̘͒̀̇̐̓̆ͬ͋͠ ̵̩̭̭ͣ̇̾ͧ͐ͨ̉͠Ṯ̏͋ͯ̉̆ͯ͠ ̶̧͖̩̌͊ͥ̽̓́́͌̈R̷̝̟̆ͧ̔ͦ ̴̷͕̝̩̟̣̪̹͐̎ͬͩͣ̎́Î̅̅̓̋҉̳̳͎͕̯̯̬ͅ ̢̦͍̲̣̉ͤ͑͜.̷̼̖̦͔͂͑͟͝ ̧̦̪͔̩̫̹̝̪̽͐͗͜ ̶̜̼̝̠͎̲͔̥̆͒͛͆̾ͥ͝ ̠̟̞͉̖͚̌̀̔̏̃̕̕͡ͅE̖̰̓̀ ̢̛̳̰̯͆ͨ̌̑x̸̻͉͕͆ͬ͌ͬ̅͝ ̶̩͔̥̓͐ͪ̆̚c̳̼͔̭̥ͧ̾͒̽͌̊ͅ ̘̾̑͘͟e͖̾ͪ̔̊̃͌̂ͪ͟ ̳͓̩̱̄͗ͮ̕͝p̡͓̻̠͇ͯͤ̾ͤ͝ ̡͋͆͏̘͢t̨͔͗ͮ̌̑̓̌ͥ͋ ͔̯̻̘͇ͤͮ̿͑̾̍ͤ̊͆͜͞ḯ̡̖͇͉̹̙͕̟̍̍̓͋ͭ̈̂̓͟ͅ ̣͖̣̻̿ͭ̌i̴̝͖̥͕̬ͨ̑ͩ͝ ̘̫̝̲̹ͥ͛ͨ̓̍ͬ͡ͅo͔͈̜̳̭̳͇͐͐͒ͯͯͪ͊ ̷̵̯̠̲͓̱̟̙̥̠̐ͫ̎ń̦̙̋͠ͅ ̰͍͚͐̅͆ ̣̟ͣ͐͐̓͜n̤̦̮͔̤̤̳̗͂͌̾ ͔̱̪̻̗̣̭̯ͬ͡o̡ͤ̍̂̽͡͏̭͇̣̫ ̦̘̼̝̯̆̓́ ̯͖̜̠̣̱̞̾̔ͥ̋͑̃̈̕2ͩ̍̀̅ͯ͑ͣ͝͡͏͖͈̳͓͔͓̜ ͇̟̋͋̿̇́̉̎͘u͓͖̰̩̭͎̘̟̻͑̒̑͡ ͕̤̘͎̦͚͈̜̌̑ͭ̌ͬc̫̪͈̲ͦ̍ͬ́̂̽ͩ ̀ͥͩ̑͆̈́̏ͩ͝͏̬̻̠̘̭̜̬͖h̹̝̹̗̙̽͝ ̡̗̰͓̖̝̞͍ͧͬͫ̂ ͉͓̳̆̈́ͩ̏͒́̈̈d̓ͪ̊̈̒ͨ͒̓̔҉̘͚̬͍̝͠ ̐ͩ̏̓̃̽̆҉̱̯͢eͣ͋ͦ̅͛ͦ̌ͩ̚͢҉̞͔̻͙̖̮͚ ̵̟̻͛ͫͬ̆̿͊͘̕v͈̱͗̐̒̿̇ ̏̎̚҉͚͙̹̳̖į̢̺̗͖̼̱͍ͧ̔̃̓ͫ̕ ͙̗̺̘̝̳̙̬̅͒̆̾͒i͍̫̭̪ͮͨ̔ ̴̛̥ͧ͘c̴͕̰͇̰̃ͨ͛ͣ̄̏͘ ͖̲̰̏ͦ͌̚͟ȩ̵̵̩̦͍͖͉̮ͣ̽ͪ̃ͅͅ ̝̤͔̮̣͌̋͛̔͌͗ͣͬͨ.̷͍̲̥͉̜̞̤̄̓͘ ̹̩̲̰̠̖̙̦̐͆̌ͪ̃ͣ̏  
̢̙̱̥͍͙̥̯ͤ̂ͪͦͦͭ͘G̶͓̼͔̗ͧͣ̆͋̓ͥ̓ ̧́t̻͙̣͒̃̃ͯ ̘̱f̥̰̙̯̠ͥ̽ ̙͖̠̟͒ͣ́̐͂ͭ̌o̢̯̮͖̹̱ͬ͛̄ ͈̤ͯ͌ ̬̞̤́̈́̌ͧ͊͢  
p̤͑͐ͪ̑̐ ̵̭̟͈̮̼̣̑̌ ͉̲̐̚a͇͒̈́͠ ̩͈̜̮̺̤ͩ̉̄r̯̰̘̹͈͖̾̅͐̕ ̰̣̰͆͋ͪaͯ̓̊ͮ̃̒͢ ̻͕͍̆͗̇͑̒͝m̴͙̻͙̚ė̬͍͕͉͖͓͗ͦͣ ̼͈̝̫̩̙͇̑̾̈́̉́t̢͉̹̳̙͚̒ͪ͐̾ͦ̈ͅ ̑̆̇͏͚͎e̠͂̈͑͛͝ ̖͍̰͎̝̒ͩ̈́̈́ͩ̎ͅr̮͉͆ ̹̳̘͕ͧ͊͑̋̈̃ ̤̫̰̳̉̾̕0̼͖̻͖̣̐͞ͅ ̯̳͛ͧ̏ͬ̎0̳̮̱̙̦̠̗͛̑̌͋͡ ̨̟͂̌̾̓ͮ͊̓0̴̮͔̖̥̿̓͑ͅ ̬̱̘̗͘0̩͈̹̥ͤ̃͂͗ ̦̟̂̆ͤ́͒̀̊2̖̿ͮ̈́̉ͦ͌̋ ̗̙2ͣͥ̀ͩ̊ ̝̾̀̚2̫̗̤̣͚̏̉ ̷̜̟̩̲̼͓͛̅̔͛̉ͅ2̷̼̹ ͓̟̹̙̠̀X̼̘̖͓̻̆̽̄ ̨̟̐̌Ǐ͍̖̐̑̓ͩ ̨̲͖̼̗͉̐̆͐ͣ̃ͪͅǏ͔͓̰̎́ ͉͔ͩ̔̋ͧ͒ͮ̃.̓̐͛͛͏̠̥͖ͅ ̭̰͕̱̔̊ͫͮ͆̓ͅ ͎͕͖̬̑̉̏ͧͪ͂ͩI̷̝̳̽ ͬ̓ͣ͊ͦ̑̍I̠̕ ͙n̗̟̥͓̜̖ ͍̻̙ͪ͐2̷͙̩̻̹͓̮̜̃̃ͤ̓ ̺̰̱͖͇̺͖̇͡tͤ̉ ̱̽̾͊͛ͅr̯͔͜ ̢̝̝̹͓̼̟̦̑̔u̍ͥͮ͆͂ͥ̔͞ ̗͇̪̯̯͓͆̑̓̄̈́ͅcͫ̄ ̽t͉̹͔̳̠̯̏̿ ̟̻̝͖iͨ҉͓̖̞͍ͅͅ ̴͙̝ī͈̳͍̗̿̍ͩͯͮ̕ ̔o̖̠̯̝̦ͬ͋̇̆̀̉̌ ̪̜̣̞̗̥̞ͩ̅͆̈́̊͋̚n͈͎̝͕͉̗̽ͪͯͪ ̱͎̼ͬ ͖̺͇̊̈ͤͦͮ̆a̯̝̠̼̙͙ͪͮ͊̕ ͂̓ͦt͔̬͙͈̤͎̳̊ͤ ̥͉͈͉̙͓ͫ̈̾̐̅͝ͅ ̦ͫ̒ͥ͒͢D̝͑ͣ̊ͣ̏̐̿ I̳̤̠͈͉̰͐͒ ̘̥̹̭̳͖̅̓I̱̹͇̗͈͓ͥ̿ͭ̏ ̉̐͂̔ͫ̚ͅ ̖̜̳̱̼͈̬b̌̽̂̍ ̞̹̤͉̣̫̲͂ͩ̿̉̚r͙͈̜̝͋͛ͦ̎̀͠ ̲̬͎̹̥̙̘ͥ̏̓͆͂̓͟o͇̼̤̮ͮ̓̊̋̆̚ ̠̱̚k̦̦͓̽͛ͮ̄ͤ̆ ̖̖̗͈̻͓̓̑ͧ͐e͉͖̮͔͈̖̹͌̈́ͨ̔͗ͤ̿͟ ̗̗̰̭̯ͫ͛̚n̲͖͞ ͙͕̹̖̱̻̓.̥̦ͭͩ̈́ ͉ͨ̆̆ͩ̈́ ̩̞̔  
N̲̖͍̞̄̅̓ ̣͈̖͋͂ͧ̑̾̎͆o̬̟̼͓̓̏ͯͫ ̫͓̬ ͦ̽ͮ͆͜2̝̖̜̲͛͑̑ͤ́ ̼̋͗̆͟u̷̳͍̙̚ ć͙͑͡ͅ ͍͉͙͕͚̖͂͌̀̇̍h͚ͮ̆ͦͬ ̷̭̭̩͇̙͗́ ̮͉̥͉̥̜̮ͣ̈́͛͂͝f͔̱ ̹͕̙̥̼̐ͮͯ̄̈̃ͫi̤̲͚̝̺͓͑ͬ̇ͫ̕ ͦ̒ͨ̈́ï̤̻ͧ̚ ̥l̥̯̃͐͂̓ͅ ͕̩̯̻͔̲̣̑̓̋ẹ͉͍͚̗̜͌̿ͥ̽ͪ̎̏͢ ̱̦͊ͩ ̣̲̤̹̌́̄̔o̜̠̻̳͎͔ͯ̓ͫ ̥͚̰̲̯̏̾̾ͣ͠r̢̝̦͚̂͊ ̥̗̠̣̮̘ͭ̎ͨͤ͊ ͓̥͙̯̙̜͒ͧ̈́ͪd̗͙̘̬̦̜͉́̈́ ͛̽ͣi̲̬̝̠ͮ̄̆ͬͭ̋̚ ̯͒̎͝i̦̞̰ͣ̾͑̆ͤ ̲̅̈́ͪͫ̒̋͞ṟ̷̬̥̗̗̤ͧ ͛͛e͉̻͉̱̘̠̟ͩ͑͑̋̄̌ͭ ͗͂͏c̤̙͇̺̦ͭ̊̈͡ ̘̻͇̭͈̫͚t͚͕͕́ ͎̳̺o͎̯̯͖̰͊̆͑ ͓̰̲̜̼̖ͤͩ̊r̤̥̘̱ ̺̝̱̟̼͛ẏ̢̪̙̪͖͙͋̀ ̛̯̊ͭ ̖̳͕̬̖ͨͤͦa̼̹̗̋͋ͭ̈͡ ̢̞̥̥͙͐2̭̠ ̨̜̼̹͉̗̖2͓̯̩̗̯̈̓ͣͨ͘ ̟̼̦͆ͯ͒ͮ̑h̳̦̼̩͈̟ͭ́̒ͥ ̳̫͇͕̪̎͆ͯ͆̔̄ͅo̳͇̦̪̥͈̽̓ͧ ̺̲̠̫ͧͪ̌̚l̢̰̠͚̳ ̦͖̞̦̻ͫ̒͆e̡̮̣̳̐ͤ̈́͌ ̼̙͆̄̿ͦ̊̀ͨ.̧̘̱̜̻̤̦̾̆  
  
D͚̪̙́͘ ̛̖̼͖͕̘͓̙̾̎e̷̞͇ ̭͓̟n̗͇̦͇̪̹̼ͯͮ̋̍ ̷͔̻͕͚͓̰̜̎̂ͤͯ̽ͫi̹͒̉̆͒ ͔ͮ͘i̒̐͟ ̨̭̮͚̏e̱̝̳̤͖ ̣͈̥̣̙͔ͥ͠d̤͔̩ ̞͇̖̙̳ͨ̏̔̋̐̏̒ ̪̻̠͇̫̘̥̐̈́ͥ̄̿̀̚a̷͍̞͔̦̭̖̮͐͑́̆ͯ̄ ͏̘̱c̓ͪ͜ ̨͕̫̬̩͕͋c̷͖̲̞̳̰̼̏͗̀͌͒̿ ̗̻͉̭̉ͩ͒̍̋ḙ͍͍̣͍͓̆̄̓͂ͧ̚ ̢͇̪ͩ͊ͮ2̣̹̻ ̩2̗ ̱̳͕̝̯͡ ̵̻͉ͤ̏̉͑ͩͫț͓̗̥ ̧͎̣̼̥͓͉̓ͬͯ͂̈́̿w͔̞͇̿ͯ͂ͩ̓̚ ͌ͤ̌o̩͓̻͘ ͉̱̼̗̱̬͍̊̏̊ͨ͐͠ ̨̯̼̳◥͚̞͔͎̪̯̱͢▶̜̺ͬ̌͂̃ͯͅ◀̛̹̲̭̔̍̄̎͛̚◤̣̽̇ͤ̔ͭ5̝̌̈́͒ ͖̎ͥͬ͂̔+̥̱͔͈͔́̅̔̆ ̠͓͚̱̙͖̻̓R̸̯̻̠͓̃͊͐͐ ̶̩̬̥̲̩̈͐͋͌ͯ̂̎1 ̡̋2̢͖͔ ̗̪̠̺̺2ͪ̓̄ͯ̓͌҉͉͈͇̘ ̺̌̐͛̚D̑̽̋̈͟ ̳̠̫̳̣̝́ͨ̈́͝ͅE͙̠̞̲̗͓ͬ̔̆ͭ̄ͧ̀ͅ ̫̻ͯ̊̉̽̓͟X̰̙͚͔ ̭̗̦̜̑͆͜ͅ.̰͕̟͙̤̌̓̉̄͆ͅͅ ̘̜͔̮̹̯͚ͪ̆ͤ̂ ̸͍̯̜̲͇̍͆ͯ  
  
F͖̬͈̩͎̑̇ͯ̆̀̐̌ͅ ͉͓͉͐̌͒́ͩ̋͂ͅu̬͎͙͕̳͌ͬ̇̔̎̚ ͉̬̾̑ͥ̾c̮̫̜ͮͤ̄̈̾ͩ̚ ͯk̟̫̻̭ ͓͈̘̩͚̼ͭ̿ͣ̈ͫ̇ ̞̠̖̓̄̿y̘ͨ̄ ̯͙͕̻͚o͑ ǘ͊ ̻̫͕͗ͧͪͦ̆͐̚ͅ ̞̹̏͒̿m̙̩̲̭̪ͭ͐ͧͫͫ̇̈ͅ ̗̂ͥ͗ͨ̎ͧ̀ẻ̘̾͐ ̻͎̥̰̼̾̌m̭͇̬̯̖͓̰ͮ ̮͈̯̞͕͍̫̈̀o͙̩̩͉̭ͭͬͫ͒͌ͭͅ ̩r̮̠̺̰̠͆ͣͮ̾ͮͭ ̱̬͕̗̳͍͓ͦ͆̉͑y̦̗͕̗̫̮͌̐̈ͅ ̗̲͕̱͖̌̈́̈ͤ̂ ̦̦̮̝̩̬̺̒̏͊̑̾ͤc̘̘͙̰̤͎ͧ̔͋̔ o̞̫̤ͯͯ̉̅ͫ̚ͅ ̇͗̃̈̿u̟̭̼̥̭̓̒̇ͮ ͇̙̰̔͐̈l̦ͪ̿̅ ͚̥͕̙̎̔͋̋d̘͓̠̥̦ͯ̓̈ͤ ̱̗̰͎͎̱̿ͅ ̫͖̗͍͎ͤͪͤ̇͊͌̓n̦̲̝͉̙͒ͯ͒̋ ̙̦͆ͦo͋̅͛̈͊ ̜̦̙̠̻̙͖t̝̥̖̪̱̄̋ͯ̃ͮ ͕̥̯̖̿̓̂͗̊̐ ̝ ̰̱͓͓͐̇̃́͋b̫ͣ͋̑͊ ̱̳̤̖̯͒̔ͫĕ͉̯͙̰̃̿̄ͨ̋ͣ ͖̟͔̙̬̼̝̀̿̏ ̤͓͎̜͚̲̩r̦̫͉̮̽ͧͦ̓ͧͅ ̳̭͚͔̣͋͛e̹͇̞̱ͭ̏̎̃̂̾̋ͅ ̼ͨa̭̳̝ͬ̃̍̑ͣ ̠̞̗̀̓͌d̂̆́ ̻͙̞̝ͤ́͌.̘̪̝͙ͨ̌̓͐̚ ̝̪͓̱͉̤͆ͤ̒̌͊ͦ2͓̝̬̥͚̑ͣ̾̓ͣ̚ ̥̞̱͕͔̗ͦ̒̚ẹ͍̟͕̟͒̃͑ͥͨ̏ ͎͂̂ă͙̹͐rͮ̂ͩ͒͌͋ ̟̺̋c̘̹̳̥͙̬̈́̇͐̚ ̦̯̼̻̤͉̿h̼͙͔̣̠̥̺̽ͨ̓ͮ͑ ̮ ̎t̗̟̺̫̩̞̥̏̍ ͇̣̩̺̘͖͈̌̈́͐ͪw̩̻̹̹̰̤̌̒ͅ ͈̱͕̥̰̜̖ͮ͑͂̍͑̾̚o̲̣͎̰͐́̅̄̓ͪ̚ ̠̱̖̟̎ͅ ̙̠T͈͕͈̓͒́̾͛̔̄ ͖̦̩̥ͤ̓̃̿̊ͨ̓Tͧ͑̃ͨ͒ͣ̂ ̟͙͊̐ͬ2 ̫̰̼ͫͭ̋̃T̞͇̗͓̝͗ͩͨ͆̅̚ ̻͓̤̩̫͙̖ͥͩ͑ͮȀ͍̬̗̠̼ͭ̿̈́̿͌ ̥̪̄͌ͩ̈́͑̋̍0͎͐̽ͬ̊̄ͮͯ ̳̄ͬ̉ͦ̓ͥ0͐ ̦̻̳̫̦͉͓̂ͥ̃̓͌ͮ̂2͙̜͔ͪ̾ͤͅ ͔̣̙͖͛ͮ̃ͭ͂͐2̹̲͉͖̖͊̿̽͐̓ ͓̔ͩ͗̉͋͑X͓͇̹̩̹̰͑̅ ͍̦͊̑̎1̐̓ͤ̆̐̂ .̣ͨͮ͗̑̑̇̂ ̤̦̂͌  
E ̡x̵ ͝c ̴e p ͜t͟ ̢i ̕i ơ ҉n̸ ͜ . ͘ ͞B͞ ͜ą d̵ f ̡i͘ ͜i ͝l̨ e ̡ ̢n ̶u͡ m b e͡ ̧r ͏ 2̸ h i͘ i̴ t ҉ ̶f̴ o͘ r ̷b͡ ͞r ͜a̴ į i n 2͏ . ̛.̵ ͜  
  
P͜ r͡ ̕o̕ c ͠e̸ 2̡ 2̵ ͜i̸ ͡i͏ ̛n g .̴ ͜. ҉  
  
A͞ ̷c e͘ ͜2͟ ̧2 ͟ ͏g r a n ͢t ͜e̶ ͟d ̶. ͝

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  THE CURRENT UPLOAD IS NOT READY TO BE READ. THIS IS CHAPTER 0.   
> 


End file.
